Interval 07 - Redirection - Flight
Interval 07 - Redirection - Flight is the fifteenth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operative was separated from Alice Wade. Her present whereabouts are unknown and she isn't responding to comlink transmissions. Interference is preventing Hannibal-3 satellite reconnaissance. MISSION: Primary objective is to locate Alice Wade and secure HLZ for evac helicopter. Walkthrough Start the mission by crawling out of your air vent. There is a Medkit in the room you emerge in and you'll see Alice Wade outside. Before the helicopter can pick her up, it gets shot out of the sky. Your new objective is to find Alice again. Go out through the blown in doors. This fight has four Replicas attacking you from long range. One will come up on the right side above you, but the rest will sit across the area waiting for you to walk out. If you have any ammo for your Type-7 Particle Weapon, now is the time to employ it. Snipe the Replicas out and then walk around and into the building. Inside, two Replicas will be waiting you at the next balcony area. Use surprise to your advantage to kill the one upstairs and then wait for the one downstairs to run out into the open. After you kill them, throw an explosive of your choice at the second elevator. It will open soon and you can easily wipe out the Replicas inside. Walk around down the stairs and throw another N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades at the other elevator. It will open as you approach and the N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade should kill everyone inside. Pick up the 10mm HV Penetrator and AT-S Proximity Mines and then walk through the door. Walk through the basement area and pick up the two Medkits. When you get back into the office area, you'll find a phone with several messages to listen to. Continue down the hall until the music changes. Instead of walking into the next window-encased room, chuck a M77 Remote Bomb in and wait. A new group of enemies will fly in. These guys are Unmanned Aerial Vehicles that have a nasty laser attack. They can be taken out with any rapid-fire weapon, but if you can predict their entrances and lay traps, then you're in a good situation. Blow these two up and walk into the next room. Two more UAVs will fly through the windows when you get to the top area. Deal with them and then walk towards the window that one of them smashed in. Hop out and then go into the door on the opposite side of the roof to get back inside. Pick up the Medkits, climb up the ladder, go back outside and then leap through the window to get back into the office. Walk around and look down the window to the floor below. There you'll see the blue glow of a Health Booster. Jump down and pick it up. You'll have to cover familiar ground to get back to where you were before, but the added health is worth it. Back up top, when you walk to the next room, three Replicas will repel in. Two will be right in front of you and can be blasted. Wait for the other to show himself before walking out. When you do continue, two UAVs will crash through the window. Dispose of them and then take out the next one down the walkway. Make sure you grab the Medkit and then go into the door at the end to access another checkpoint. Some Replica voices can be heard coming up the stairs. Set a trap for them and then sit back and wait. If you use AT-S Proximity Mines or M77 Remote Bombs, these guys don't stand a chance. Go up to the 8th Floor and pick up the two Medkits inside, then go down the stairs. You can get back inside on the 5th Floor, but go down to the bottom to find a Reflex Booster. Inside the next area, some Replicas have set a trap for you. When you walk out into a hall, the walls will open up and you'll be caught in a crossfire. Back up and wait for them to come out. Battle your way through this room and the next, and be sure to pick up the Medkits, Armor Vest, and ammo. Continue down the hall until you find a power box. Flip the switch. Back in the lobby, you'll find that the elevator works now. Take it down to the bottom and Alice will get in contact with you. You need to get to the parking garage roof to meet up with her before she leaves. Grab the Medkit off the floor and go into the garage. The first floor of the garage has nothing interesting, but the next three are covered in Replicas and ATC Security Guards. Long range weapons work the best in these battles. Keep hidden behind some concrete and lean out to shoot the enemies on the other end of the garage. After the first floor of Replicas is killed, grab the two Medkits. The next floor of enemies comes from the left as you walk up, but they will spread out to cover the whole road. Duck back and forth from side to side to fight them all off. The last floor has a group of Replicas that will emerge from a Armored Truck along with a Heavy Armor. Use your AT-S Proximity Mines and M77 Remote Bombs]to bomb up the area before they can spread out through it. Once they're all gone, walk through the door to finish the level. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs